


His Birthright

by Egobangreader



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Game Grumps - Freeform, GameGrumps, Gay shipping, M/M, Plot, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, War, Weird Plot Shit, YouTubers - Freeform, battles, mentions a bunch of other characters, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobangreader/pseuds/Egobangreader
Summary: His Kingdom was a place of beauty, a world untouched from darkness. Things are soon to change, will he fail as king when his people needed him most?





	1. Prince Arin Hanson

The satin sheets slipped smoothly around the young mans body. His hair a mess from the tossing and turning, a lack of sleep had finally sent his body past its breaking point. Stress had been eating away at any will to accomplish his necessary duties.

 "Prince Arin," A small maid had slipped in, her voice was quiet but it carried and rang throughout the large room successfully, due to a lack of furniture.

 With a heavy sigh, the prince slowly sat up. 

 "Yes, what is it?" Arin wiped as much of the tired from his eyes as he possibly could.

 "Your father has received word from the neighboring kingdoms, there will be a grand meeting tomorrow. He wishes to speak with you." Carefully she twiddled her thumbs, nervous in his presence.

 "Very well then, thank you for letting me know." The prince gave a small smile as the young maid bowed and made her way out.

 After a moment of allowing himself to further wake up, Arin made haste to change into the outfit laid out for him. A brush slid easily through what little tangles were in his hair, allowing it to fall to his shoulders. Leaving his room he made way to the ball room, finding his father instructing most of the maids on how to decorate and clean. It wasn't exactly normal for him to be in this room, he'd really only ever seen it a handful of times; that was mostly just walking by.

 "You wanted to speak with me?" The tired prince asked his father.

 "Ah, my son. As you may have heard there will be a grand meeting for our neighboring kingdoms." King Lloyd spoke, his fingers twisting his long beard.

 "Yes, a maid has told me that is so."

 "Well, it's going to be more than just a meeting, we are hosting a ball that the riches will be attending from all kingdoms."

 Arin smiled, the idea of not only meeting the other heirs but possibly befriending them brought him joy. He was the only child, the only heir, the only one of his kind in the kingdom. "I'm quite fond of this idea." He told his father.

The king gave a deep chuckle pleased with his sons excitement for the ball, "Fantastic, we are prepping, for it is tomorrow night. Be ready Arin, you have many people to meet and impress."

Prince Hanson made his way out of the ballroom and off too his room, a taller, older, maid followed swiftly behind. he slammed himself into his desk seat and began to sketch up and outfit to be made by tomorrow night. It was a talent of his, drawing, making people laugh with silly sketches. he took pride in it, showing who he could that seemed as though they needed cheering up. when he wasn't just doodling terrible jokes, he was designing, almost every bit of clothing he owned was something he created, or well thought up and someone made it for him. 

 "It's done." he spoke aloud, hours after he had began. The older maid had left him, and upon noting that he darted out to find the Hanson's family tailor.

 "Arin?" Barry, the families tailor had spoken. slightly startled by the sudden run in he dropped some materials.

 "Barry, my apologies, but i need your help." Arin's breaths were deep and fast.

 "what's the matter?" He questioned, patting the prince's back.

 "I have a sketch and I need it made by _tomorrow_ night." finally a normal breath and Arin pouted, knowing it was an absurd request.

 "Oh, Arin, that's such a short time from now," The tailor frowned, his dark wiry beard only accentuating the shape. 

 "Barry, Please. do not help me just as your prince but as your friend, this is my one chance to be around people in my shoes and possibly befriend them and that can work wonders for our kingdom in the future." 

The slightly older man took the sketch into his hands, examining the detail. His bushy brows furrowed, "I'll see what i can do, but I make _no_ promises."

Arin sprung to life, latching himself around his friend squeezing him. "Thank you so much, Barry.  I owe you _big_ time."

Barry gave a meek smile, hugging his friend back. taking the piece of paper with him into his work space. The illustrator made his way back to his chambers, his smile stretching ear to ear. He passed a portrait of his mother in the corridor, his smile softened, "Tomorrow night, I will befriend our neighboring royals. I will make our home an even better place to live." Arin's hand stretched to meet his mothers face. Allowing his hand to fall back to his side he went back to his chambers, ready to lay down and awake for the big day.


	2. The Perfect Day

The sun crept in through the cracks in the thick linen curtains, spilling out into the room and onto the young mans face. His eyes peeked past the cozy deep red blankets, and immediately he was filled with excitement. Arin hoisted himself onto his feet, currently unable to feel the stress that had burdened him for weeks. The prince didn't bother to change as he jogged past the maids on their way to his room.  
"Good morning!" He shouted as he stormed by, leaving the maids rather confused.  
A small laugh escaped them as they watched him run down the long halls. Upon entering Barry's work shop Arin grinned, there it was the outfit worn by a mannequin.  
"Arin, Hello. It's not exactly ready yet, I'm happy you're here actually, i need you to put it on so i can get it fitting you nicely." Barry smiled, seeing his friend of so long this happy warmed him.  
"I couldn't be more pleased with your work Bar." Arin, allowed his fingers to trace the hems and the design. The fabric was smooth and rather thick, just as he had imagined. He pictured himself at the royal ball, dancing and associating with his new found friends. Barry was quick to interrupt his thoughts, dragging him along to put on his newly made outfit.  
After some time of struggling with the layers he examined himself in the body length mirror. "Look at you, Hanson." Barry gasped lightly.  
"Or should I say Handsome?" The tailor chuckled as Arin's laugh followed. He was beyond pleased with his own and Barry's work, not to mention it was just in time for the ball in a few short hours.  
"Thank you so much Barry. It's absolutely perfect." The prince grinned happily.  
"Ah, well it's your great design that made it happen. I just used my handy work to make it real." Barry shrugged, adjusting the collar of Arin's outfit a bit.  
Prince Hanson shook his head in disagreement but knew it'd be a pointless argument. Once he'd thanked his friend again he made his way out of the room and down the hall to find his father instructing maids on the food to be served tonight.  
"Oh, Arin look at you." His father gave him a once over. "I'd say this is by far the nicest outfit you've come up with."  
"Thank you," Arin smiled, looking down at his clothes feeling more proud.  
"The ball starts in a couple of hours be ready my son." King Lloyd had requested, his son nodded and made his way to tend to his hair.  
Once back in his room and in front of his mirror he brushed his long silky hair, it was light brown and he had a single blonde streak that contrasted nicely. Asking a maid for some help he had her braid his hair tightly, "What say you about this look, Holly?" The maid had tied up the end of his hair and he stood to show her, spinning for a full view.  
"I think its quite handsome, sir. Surely all eyes will be on you tonight." She spoke with a bit of a smile, tucking a bit of her short blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Holly, you've been so fantastic to me over the years. I want to thank you." Arin took her hand, a bit of blush dusting over Holly's cheeks.  
"It's been my pleasure working for you, sir."  
"I want you to attend the ball tonight. Have Barry whip up a dress, You and him are now cordially invited."  
"R-really?" She spoke in disbelief.  
"Absolutely, now make haste. The time is nearing and you need to be ready." The prince smiled, Holly giving her every thanks to the prince.  
_

From his chambers, the sound of music could be heard as he knew the first of the guests had arrived. The ball had begun, with a deep breath he looked over himself in the mirror smoothing out any imperfections in his magenta and gold trimmed outfit. His shiny leather shoes clicked on the marble floor as he made his way down the corridor to the ball room where he was met by more people than expected. From the entrance he could see neighboring kings and queens associating among the crowd. Walking lightly he made his way through, enjoying the orchestra that played familiar music. As he walked he caught himself in a rather long gaze with a man that looked a bit older than him, he was dressed in light blue trimmed with red. Arin's eyes lingered on the mans as did his, an unfamiliar feeling crashed over him as the stranger smiled kindly his way. The prince's cheeks burned upon the sight of his smile, it was quite a sight.  
The older man made his way through the crowd with ease, approaching Arin with no haste, swiftly grabbing two glasses of wine from a passing maid carrying a tray of drinks.  
"Hello." The taller man greeted the prince happily, holding a drink out to the relatively shorter fellow.  
"Oh, uh- hello." Arin replied nervously, accepting the drink and taking a sip knowing he would need the courage it would soon give him.  
"So, I'm assuming you are Prince Hanson."  
"Yes, I am actually, and you are?" The prince replied, unable to take his eyes from the taller gentleman.  
"Dan," He smiled, he couldn't really help but get easily lost in Arin's eyes.  
The younger man nearly choked on his drink as he heard the name.  
"Dan? As in King Daniel Avidan?"  
Daniel's mouth opened a bit in a slight smirk, proceeding to bite his tongue gently in his smile. "Yes, that would be me."  
Arin's brown eyes widened, "I'm so sorry your majesty." He quickly apologized and bowed.  
The king chuckled, grabbing Arin mid bow and standing him up straight again. "Let's not get carried away."  
The young prince gave a confused look, "I don't under-"  
"I try to avoid attention like that, we are but normal people." Dan cut him off quickly, knowing what he was to say.  
Arin had never really thought of it that way, he was raised to know he was but a person, but still above others due to his title. Sipping his drink he nodded gently, once again catching Dan's gaze.  
"So, King Daniel, what brings you to speak to a prince like me?" He asked, unsure as to why such a higher titled royal would speak to him.  
"Well, Arin you caught my eye with that wonderful outfit." Dan, looked up and down admiring Arin's attire.  
Prince Hanson blushed, redder than a beet. "Ah, Oh, t-thank you sir. I- um I really like yours as well."  
Daniel smiled at the flustered prince, it truly was adorable. "Please, just call me Dan."  
"of course, Dan." Arin examined Dan's features. his brown doe eyes were deep enough to drown in, the way his dark mane of hair accentuated the sharp curves of his face distracted him, not to mention the smile that mesmerized him, surrounded by a salt and pepper stubble.  
"Are you well," Daniel asked, after a while of Arin just staring at him he grew concerned.  
"Wha-Oh, No, I mean yes. I'm fine." He giggled nervously, breaking eye contact finally slamming down the rest of his drink and moved to grab another.  
The king followed suit and they both had accidentally went for the same glass, Arin's hand meeting with Dan's.  
"My apologies." he spat out after swallowing the dry patch in his throat.  
"No, no, I'm sorry." A slight blush crept upon his cheeks.  
They each finally grabbed their own glasses, sipping slowly. As Dan was readying himself to say more, a man around his height had walked up.  
"Arin! Thank you for inviting me, that was kind of you." Barry spoke to the prince, not noticing the king.  
Arin's eyes widened slightly, signaling to Barry there was royalty near. "Barry, meet King Daniel."  
Barry's eyes traveled over to the older fellow, feeling as foolish as ever. A quick bow and apology took place. "Pleasure to be in your presence, your highness."  
Dan cocked a brow and shot a look to Arin. The prince returned a look almost as if saying sorry.  
"I suppose i will leave you two be then." Barry chuckled nervously, backing away and into a few guests behind himself.  
Arin and Dan watched as Barry apologized to who he had bumped into, then looked back to each other with small smiles.  
"Shall we go to a quieter place to speak?" Arin worked up the nerve to ask, holding his drink rather tightly.  
"That sounds lovely actually."  
"Let us make haste then."  
As the two struggled through the ever growing crowd they had met face to face with Prince Ross.  
"Ah, O'Donavon." Daniel smiled.  
"Avidan, wasn't expecting to meet you here."  
"I could say the same considering you've made your way from Perth."  
"And who may you be?" Ross looked Arin up and down.  
"The Hanson heir." Dan answered in a snap.  
"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you." Ross extended a hand.  
Arin nervously accepted and went to shake but Ross had surprised not only the prince, but the king by placing a kiss upon his hand.  
"I hope we run into each other again soon, Prince Hanson." Ross winked with a smirk.  
Daniel grimaced as Ross made his way passed the two. He was fully aware of how he was as a person. he hastily took Arin's hand and lead him out to the corridor.

{to be continued..}


	3. Prince From Perth

Upon entering the corridor Arin pulled Dan, an unexpected move sending Dan flying backwards towards Arin. Fortunate enough to have been caught by the prince, he steadied himself, giving Arin a puzzled and almost agitated look.  
"What was that for?" The king questioned, his voice no longer sounded so kind.  
"I could ask you that same question." Arin retorted quickly.  
"What, that whole Ross thing? Trust me you'll thank me later."  
"Daniel, what do you have against him? he seemed nice."  
Dan sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Is there somewhere more private to go to speak of this?"  
Arin nodded, walking towards the parlor Dan following behind begrudgingly. They both took seat at the grand piano, the silence hammering into them both like nails.  
"so?" Arin began, he spoke quietly almost a whisper yet it still managed to echo.  
"I have known that man for a long time." Daniel began, his head hung low. Curls dropped to cover his face. "We were once very well acquainted, and no not in the manner that you may first believe. We did not have relations." That quickly earned a smile from Arin, and also a spark of curiosity. "though we did not, we came entirely too close to it. He then showed his true colors."  
interest peaked, Arin listened intently.  
"He was quite the charmer really, very kind and humble. The closer we became the worse things got."  
"Well, what happened?" The prince asked quietly.  
Dan took in a slow deep breath realizing he was speaking of a deep topic close to him to a total stranger. Nonetheless he felt as though he could trust him, regardless of his instincts failing him in the past.  
"We had been arguing over something, I cant remember for the life of me. That's just how small of a problem it was, but he had began to speak down to me saying he was using me and threatening me."  
He finally lifted his head, but not bothering to move the chunks of his long curls from his eyes.  
"I began courting with someone, we had met at a ball one night and upon seeing me with someone he immediately tried charming them away from me. In which he was successful, I later found out that the two had had relations that night in the neighboring kingdoms castle."  
He finally allowed his slender fingers to run roughly through his hair, bringing it back to its natural place.  
"Then I got word that he had made promises of marriage only to leave her a couple of days later." Dan refused to make eye contact with Arin for a long while.  
"Dan, I am so sorry to hear that." Arin spoke sounding as empathetic as possible, feeling genuinely hurt for the king.  
"Ever since then, anyone I even talk to that he witnesses he tries to play that same move on them. I didn't want to see you get caught up in it." Dan's eyes finally met with Arin's.  
A small smile had played on his lips, he admired the fact he cared so much about someone who he had just met.  
"Well, Daniel. If you don't mind me saying, I think it's quite an admirable thing that you're looking out for me. That's the kind of thing only a king with an open heart can do."  
Dan smiled weakly, swimming in the chocolate that was Arin's eyes. He was almost flustered as he awkwardly turned his attention to the piano.  
"This is quite a fair piano you've got here." Dan noted, gently stroking a key or two. They shined as if they had never been touched but well kept.  
Arin smiled agreeing, "Do you play?"  
"I dabble."  
Their eyes met yet again and Dan played a few notes. The sound of the piano rang, splitting the silence of the parlor. He had began what sounded like Waltz in C-sharp minor. Arin cocked a brow and began to press keys, gracefully they both played along.  
"I dabble." Arin scoffed, baffled that the king could play so well.  
"I never mentioned how often I dabble." He smirked, switching things up by then merging Étude Op. 10, No. 5 into his current playing. It threw Arin off greatly, he saw this as almost a challenge and accepted it by playing aggressively. Daniel caught on to this and played just as fast, keeping rhythm, never missing a key, both of them began to work up a slight sweat. Hot air from quick breaths, Arin bit his lip trying the best he could to concentrate. The king had taken the slightest glance over to his companion, causing his to hit one wrong key.  
"No," He whispered, dread filled his senses.  
Arin lit up, his eyes widened, his smile crooked from ear to ear. Daniel glanced over again to the prince, both of their faces red and unfortunately not sharing the same expression.  
The prince chuckled and it soon manifested into a laugh, seeing the king finally accept defeat like forced retirement.  
"Wow, and you almost had me too." He wiped a fake tear from laughing at the corner of his eye.  
"Yea, Yea, Enjoy it. It's not everyday i fuck up that terribly you know."  
"Oh I bet." Arin retorted, giving a small snort trying to contain himself.  
"Would you care to return to the party?" Dan asked with a faint smile, he dreaded the idea of Ross but he was unavoidable.  
"That sounds rather nice yes," Hanson spoke, although he'd prefer to stay in peace with Daniel getting to know him.  
Daniel hooked Arin's arm with his own and lead the way back to the ball room, a blush spread obvious on the prince's cheeks. Arin looked upward to the older mans face and was almost fully convinced that he saw a speck of pride to be walking with him in Dan's eyes.  
"Promise me that if you decided to speak with Ross you will be careful." The king requested.  
"I Promise." Arin spoke sincerely.  
Entering the ball room they were both greeted by handfuls of people at a time, seeing as many had just arrived. Arin had let Dan go to speak among kings, walking off to find Barry and Holly. As he searched over head of people he bumped into a woman.  
"My sincerest apologies ma'am."  
Holly turned to meet Arin, her lair was curled a bit more than usual, looking like silk and shining brightly in the light. "Arin! Thank goodness I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"You have, I'm sorry I had stepped out for a bit to speak with King Avidan."  
"That's all well, but I had to tell you I met a prince and he seems to take a liking to me."  
"And who might the lucky man be?" Arin asked, happy for his friend.  
"Actually, he didn't mention his name, if I see him again I will get it." Holly smacked herself internally.  
"Ah, very well. You look stunning by the way." The prince spoke, ready to find Barry.  
Holly blushed, pulling up the sides of her dress lightly in a curtsy. "Thank you."  
"I'm sorry but I must leave you now, I'm sure we will cross paths soon."  
The young woman gave a nod and a smile as her friend dashed away.  
Arin was about a handful of people into the crowd when a waltz began to play, everyone around him was swift to partner up. swaying side to side, spinning quickly, circling him. Arin only wanted to find Barry and at this point he saw no use, he too began to fluidly move, partially panicked, having a slight anxiety attack searching for Dan. As he grew more worried dancing through someone had taken his hand, pulling him in to better make way.  
"Where might you be headed all alone?" Ross smiled, wrapping an arm around Arin's waist and taking his free hand.  
Arin was now officially in a state of panic, he couldn't find Barry or Dan, and now he had Ross.  
"O-oh uh, well, I was just looking for a friend actually." Arin spoke nervously, feeling rather sick from his anxiety and the spinning.  
"Wouldn't happen to be Avidan would it?"  
"I d-don't see the relevancy in that question." The prince hesitated.  
"Well, I just think if you're only letting him bask in your beauty, then how will I ever get the chance?"  
Arin's eyes met Ross'.  
"I-I," Ross had cut him off with a quick, deep, dip at the end of their waltz, followed by a quick kiss.  
Slowly bringing Arin back up, The Prince of Perth had a rather smug look on his face. "I admit, I was a bit too tempted."  
Arin stared at Ross in shock, until he was out of focus and he caught eye of Dan over Ross' shoulder. Guilt flooded him, fear overcame him, what was he to do?  
The only expression Dan could give was a look of sadness and worry.  
"I must go now." Arin spoke, his voice shaking.  
Ross cocked his brows up with a small smile, slightly sweeping his short light brown hair to the side, his own milk chocolate eyes meeting Arin's. "What's the rush i was enjoying your company?"  
"I am sorry but really I need to go." Arin proceeded to walk swiftly past him, turning to watch him and catching glimpse of Daniel walking off. His smirk told the world how pleased he was with his work, an effortless job of hurting the one he almost had. As the smile faded he realized this task would prove more difficult than most. 

{To be continued..}


	4. Kiss Me

Arin was swift to follow Dan, following him out of the ballroom and through the corridors. Daniel was running aimlessly, unsure where he was going. He found his way out to the garden, dewy roses and tulips illuminated in the moonlight. The prince called out to him in the hopes of explaining the encounter.   
“Dan, wait, please.” Arin’s voice shook, fearing the worst.  
The king hastily turned, facing Arin. “What is it you want? To tell me you enjoyed your time with Ross? That he isn’t so terrible.” His worry and near heartbreak was apparent on his face.   
Arin’s expression of worry fell, now replaced by a pure sadness.   
“He is a fucking pig Arin,” Daniel began to tear up. Both of his hands reached to drag through his thick hair, tugging halfway through in a state of panic. He felt as though he was reliving that night all over again.  
“Dan, he grabbed me unexpectedly, I did not wish for any of this to happen.” He too began to tear up, his interest in the king was enough to make him fight for his forgiveness. In a state of mind where his head was foggy he ran to the king, embracing him as tears fell.  
Shock flooded through Daniel at the unexpected move, his mouth hardly open, he froze. A tear slipped through his lashes as he finally came too and hugged the prince back slowly.   
“Daniel, I am so sorry. I never meant for it to be this way.” The prince’s breathing hitched.  
Silence was the only thing from Dan, unsure of what to say. Although they had only just met, the king had taken such a liking to the young prince. Daniel noted how Arin was chubby and soft, and how his own thin bony frame was cushioned by the other.   
“Arin,” Daniel had paused after his name, causing the shorter man to pull from him, looking into his eyes. Examining the older man’s face he was partially awe struck by the way his pale skin glowed in the moonlight, shining down on the both of them. A small hand carefully traveled to meet with a stray lock of curls, pushing it back and behind his ear. The near fro of curls and frizz was enhanced by the light streaming through, causing Arin to give a shy smile.  
“Danny,” Arin whispered, his eyes tried their best to blink back the tears that played at the edge of his eyes.  
A small smile formed at his being called ‘Danny’, he found it cute, and deeply enjoyed the way it sounded coming from the other. The way it sounded as if there was purpose behind it, a true feeling of endearment. As their gazes stuck, Daniel went on pure instinct, leaning down slowly to meet the other. The prince watched, following his movements, leaning towards the man. Mere inches apart, they were stopped by a sudden laugh.  
The two both jumped, their attentions turned to the sound splitting the silence.  
“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Ross smiled. He had previously stalked the two right out to the garden unnoticed, watching the entire ordeal; But not upset by the remarks his past lover had made, rather he was flattered. He took joy in what he did, pride if you’d say.  
“What do you want Ross?” Daniel spoke, fearlessly. With Arin so close he felt as though he could take on anything.  
“You know what I want, Daniel.” Ross’ smirk played on his lips, his brows furrowing in pure enjoyment.  
Hanson wrapped his arms around Dan, feeling a fear of what the other prince may do to him.  
“I dare you,” The king commanded.  
Surprise overtook Ross, a new found lust for Daniel had swept over him. Seeing him so confident was brand new. He gave a devilish smile, deciding to take on the challenge. Lunging towards the king, fists raised, ready for a battle they began.  
Daniel was quick to shove Arin out of the way and dodge the attack.  
“You know threatening me and fighting me is punishable by death.” His smile showed it was more of a promise than a warning.  
“Fuck you, you honestly think i give a shit?” Ross turned to throw another punch, landing it smack on the kings jaw. “Besides, if you're dead who's to stop me?”   
“Let us settle this like real men,” Danny felt his jaw burning from the hit. He jogged towards the training field not far from the gardens, grabbing two broadswords, tossing one to his opponent. The two prince’s followed swiftly, Ross catching his weapon, more than ready to match against his past.   
“You've made a grave mistake, Avidan.” Ross spoke, unsheathing his sword.  
Dan’s actions matched, “Prove it.”  
So the battle began, running at one another their blades clashed with a spark. Ross could tell Daniel was no longer as weak as he once was, but still felt confident in this fight. The king gave a shove sending their swords upwards, throwing Ross back on his heels, luckily able to catch himself. Arin stood off, petrified, praying and crying it would stop. Screaming at the two to settle down. Both the prince and the king ignored Arin’s cries, only concerned on the others next move.  
“How could you!?” Daniel yelled, his voice hurt and full of anger, running yet again at Ross.  
“How could I?!” Ross grinned, deflecting Dan’s strike swiftly. “It was easy leaving you and that whore of a girl you loved.”  
Fury fumed and coursed through Dan’s viens, his brows furrowing, screaming, again running towards his opponent. The two danced through the battle, Ross placing the first wound by slicing Daniels arm, only to receive quick pay back. He spun in his best attempts to avoid an attack, failing and being deeply sliced across his back. The prince cried out, pain shooting through him, unlike anything he’d ever endured. He fell to his knees, feeling each muscle had been easily cut. The king however did all he could to hold his facade, trying his hardest to ignore his wound. With the adrenaline and anger coursing through his veins, Dan raised his weapon ready to deliver the final strike.   
“No!” Arin screamed through a sob, tackling Daniel down.  
With a thud the two hit the ground, Arin sitting up quickly to straddle the king, throwing his weapon.  
“Please Danny,” The prince cried, looking down at the man who finally realized what he was doing.  
“Arin, I am so sorry.” The young man had then bent down, burying his face into Daniel’s neck. Shame had loomed over him like a cloud, bringing him to embrace Arin, holding him tightly. With the feeling of such shame came a greater thought, Ross. Dan carefully sat up Arin, crawling over to the australian prince.   
“Ross, you piece of shit.” Daniel spoke, standing on wobbly legs, picking up the fool who had started this whole thing. Arin helped dan to find the nurse’s room where no one seemed to be for the night. The prince directed him to remove Ross’ shirt and lay him down on his stomach, as well as take a seat himself.   
“You’re both fools.” Arin sniffled, trying to focus on stitching Ross up the best he could. Dan Had hardly had any words to say other than quiet sorrys. As Arin finished up the best he could cleaning the wound and stitching, he made his way over to the king.   
“I’m going to need you to remove your shirt as well.” Arin’s eyes had dashed off to anywhere else in the room.  
Danny nodded, removing his bloodied shirt knowing it was not only his own. Arin hated the idea of bringing his attention back to the king but he knew he had a job to do. His eyes first met with Dan’s, being quickly reminded of a puppy, sad and small. Following that he noted just how pale the older man was, and thin. Arin could easily count his ribs, not because Daniel didn’t eat well, it was just natural. Without all the layers he was much thinner, his skin looked smooth and the temptation to find out was real, however he was finally met with the wound. Taking a seat by Dan he started his work.  
“Is- is he going to be okay?” Daniel glanced over to Ross’ who seemed to only barely be breathing.  
As Arin cleaned the gash on Dan’s arm, he couldn’t help but smile slightly. “He will be fine, he must’ve fainted after the blood loss but i think we got to it in time.” He knew the hurt Dan felt emotionally, caused by the other. Yet he still cared for him, it gave Arin a reason to have newfound respect regardless that the two were so childish.  
“OW!” Daniel hissed.  
“Sorry, sorry, I know cleaning is the worst. I will try to be more gentle.”   
Wincing at the pain Dan gave a short, weak, chuckle.  
“Something funny Avidan?” Arin spoke glancing to catch a look of the king’s face.  
“All of this is just so stupid.” He watched as Arin began to stitch his arm. “All of that, all of what’s been happening for years, what have either of us gained.”   
“I think he does it because he’s pissed you don’t want him anymore, because you didn’t stay.” The prince spoke, sewing the king’s flesh tightly. “You didn’t cave in Dan, I feel confident that almost anyone would’ve stayed after what he said and did to you out of fear, yet here you are.”  
“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled, watching the needle press through to pull him back together.  
“The brave king Daniel.” Arin spoke in an impressed cheery tone. Finishing up, he put up the supplies and bandaged his arm, meeting his gaze once again. A small smile tugged at Dan’s lips, Arin leaning in.  
“Where were we?” The prince whispered, his heart knocking on his ribs as if asking for a way out to jump right into the king’s hands.  
The slightest chuckle escaped Dan, finally meeting he took the time to appreciate just how soft Arin’s lips were. How the breath coming from both of them collided, warm and comforting. Arin on the other hand felt as if he was going to melt in this very spot, his small hands slowly making their way to the older man’s chest to find out just how smooth his skin was. The prince was not at all disappointed realizing he had made the right call. At the touch Daniel shivered, goose bumps forming on his body.  
“Are you cold?” Arin broke the kiss upon feeling the shiver.  
Avidan gave a rather confused pout at the sudden lack of contact, “No, I don't know.” he hesitated but wanted to desperately pull him back in for more. Arin then interrupted Daniel trying to find the courage, “Let's go find you some clean clothes, shall we?”  
With a smile, Daniel stood, tired from the fight. Following Arin to his chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a long lost era, ive been reading a lot of fics like this i wanted to give it a whirl and hopefully make everything long enough. i apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
